pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Mini-Mental-Test
Die Mini-Mental-State-Examination (abgek. MMSE, MMSt, der Mini-Mental oder nach dem Autor Folstein-Test) ist das verbreitetste Screening-Verfahren für Gedächtnis- oder Intelligenzstörungen. Sie bzw. der Test dient die Identifizierung des groben Umfangs eines Problems mit der Intelligenz. Es muß berücksichtigt werden, dass damit keine Diagnosestellung der verschiedenen Demenzformen etc. möglich ist. Der Multimorbidität und den oft sehr komplexen Krankheitsbildern älterer Patienten, den Alterssyndromen, steht immer wieder die Forderung nach einem möglichst einfachen, wenig zeitaufwendigen diagnostischen Verfahren gegenüber, damit dieses auch in der allgemeinen Arztpraxis bei möglichst vielen Personen durchgeführt werden kann und die Patienten nicht zu sehr belastet werden. Intelligenz-Abbau oder deutliche Einschränkungen der Wahrnehmungsorgane seien als Beispiele für gravierende Einschränkungen im Alter genannt, die nicht zwangsläufig vorhanden sind, wenn aber - dann wirken sie sich auf das gesamte Verhalten und Erleben der alten Person aus. In der Pflege ist die Aufgabe zur Beratung von kranken Personen unumstritten. Diese Beratung setzt aber erst einmal die Kenntnis von einem Zustand voraus, der Prävention oder Prophylaxe oder eigenes Tätigwerden (nach der Beratung) sinnvoll erscheinen läßt. Nach der allgemeinen öffentlichen Diskussion ist gerade bei der Frage der Altersdemenz ein hohes Maß an Sensibiltät für die Betroffenen und die Kooperation mit den ÄrztInnen erforderlich. Im geriatrischen Assessment wird in einem ersten Schritt (Screening) gefragt (mittels Fragebogen) ob Einschränkungen z. B. beim Sehen und Hören, Beweglichkeit oder Ernährung, beim emotionalen Befinden, der soziale Unterstützung oder bei bisherigen Aktivitäten auftreten. Sind Problembereiche vorhanden, sollte ein umfassenderes Basis-Assessment als zweiter Schritt folgen. Auch hierfür ist der Zeitaufwand gut überschaubar - ca. 45 - 60 Min. Die bekannt-berüchtigten Arzt-Fragen nach'' Jahr, wo wir jetzt sind'' oder Aufgaben wie rückwärts Zählen, Augen Schließen usw. sollten nicht in einer Stress-Situation für die betroffene, möglicherweise ja sehr kranken Person verwendet werden! In diese Testreihe gehört der Folstein oder auch kurz "Minimental". Seine Aussagen können zwar allein betrachtet werden, gewinnen aber vor dem Hintergrund der unklaren Genese von Demenz und der anderen Alterssyndrome ein anderes diagnostische Gewicht, wenn mehrere Test berücksichtigt werden können. Er überprüft in der Langversion (30 Fragen): Orientiertheit, Gedächtnis, Aufmerksamkeit, das Benennen, Lesen, Schreiben und visuell-konstruktive Fähigkeiten u. a. Das Ergebnis gibt Hinweise auf: Vorliegen kognitiver Einschränkungen. Achtung: eine weitere Abklärung durch Facharztteam oder Gedächtnisambulanz ist zu empfehlen. Zeitaufwand: ca. 10 - 15 Min. Materialien: Formulare, Schreibmöglichkeit, evtl. Brille und Hörgerät Auswertung: Nach Punkteskala. Norm sind 28 von 30 mögl. Punkten. Unter 25 Punkte wahrscheinliches Vorliegen kognitiver Einschränkungen. Unter 18 Punkten wahrscheinliches Vorliegen ausgeprägter kognitiver Einschränkungen. Testgüte: Hat nicht die Qualität eines speziellen Intelligenz-Testverfahrens. Dient als Screening. Sonst siehe Literatur und Links. Genaue Anweisungen und ein Muster findet sich bei AGAST (1997) im Anhang - siehe Literatur. Literatur * Folstein MF, Folstein, SE and McHugh PR (1975) Mini-Mental State: A practical method for grading the state of patients for the clinician, Journal of Psychiatric Research, 12: 189-198. * Arbeitsgruppe Geriatrisches Assessment (AGAST, 1997): Geriatrisches Basisassessment. Red.: M. Bach u. a. - 2., aktualisierte Aufl - München, MMV(Schriftenreihe Geriatrie-Praxis). ISBN 3-8208-1309-8. S. 29 - 34. * M S Lachs, A R Feinstein u. a.: A simple procedure for general screening for functional disability in elderly patients. ANN Intern Med 112:699-706. 1990 * Anthony JC, LeResche L, Niaz U, VonKorff MR and Folstein MF (1982) Limits of the mini-mental state as a screening test for dementia and delirium among hospital patients. Psychological Medicine, 12: 397-408. * Cockrell JR and Folstein MF (1988) Mini Mental State Examination (MMSE), Psychopharmacology, 24: 689-692. * Crum RM, Anthony JC, Bassett SS and Folstein MF (1993) Population-based norms for the mini-mental state examination by age and educational level, JAMA, 18: 2386-2391. Weblinks * minimental.com * Eine komplette Fassung auf der Seite von medizinfo.de * Bei wikipedia.de zu zu Mini-Mental... Bzw. dort das Link zur englischen Wikipedia-Seite. Siehe auch * Gedächnis, Testmethoden Kategorie:Assessmentinstrumente